ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man & Friends is a small children's oriented series for young children, produced by Marvel Television and Breakthrough Film & Television, for Marvel.com website. Plot Spider-Man is an adventurous spider hero who saves the world, with a great heroic sense! With the wonderful dimensions of his imagination, Spider-Man is renewed as the main adventurer of young children around the world, inviting the little ones to the adventures of mixed superhero emotions only for young children. Toddlers enjoy the emotional things of the adventures that surround them, and have a fascination for the amazing choppy emotions of 1 to 5. Spider-Man knows that in the smallest child universe, young children can use their emotions mixed in the smallest superhero emotional adventures aimed at young children. Spider-Man's only small children's association is the happiest army of superheroes, known as Friends (Spider-Girl, Wolverine, Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Cyclops, Hercules, Iron Man, Iceman and Colossus), who are your partners; always there to cheer him up or get into the adventure. Spider-Man and his friends will allow young children to enjoy mixed emotions in great adventures, based on the Marvel characters. Characters In the web series, Spider-Man and his friends allow young children to enjoy incredible landlords, having the most mixed emotions, compiled from entertaining sciences of 1 to 5 words. Superheroes help young children to detect conflicting the mixed emotions, and about the youngest can enjoy their fun provoked rules. There are the eleven characters in the web series to appear, alongside two guys. Much of the superheroes are silent in the series, using cartoon sound effects. Pre-Main The narrator of the series was Stephen Fry, who helps young children to have mixed emotions. It may be wrong to talk to this spider man, who could help his little children for their help of emotion. Main * Spider-Man: the powerful main protagonist of the series. He is the former pre-owner of the army of the superheroes, and is the most playful adventurer of the yard companion, and also one of the most powerful army of superheroes ever known. She looks at young children, aborts the narrator Stephen Fry of the series, thus producing mixed emotions. * Spider-Girl: the first Spider-Man's mixed-emotion companion to the boy and his older sister. He is one of the members of the army of superheroes. He is the first little boy helper of Spider-Man. It also allows young children to experience the mixed emotional adventures of young children. * Wolverine: the second superhero mate of Spider-Man, who is one of the happiest members of the superhero army. He is the second assistant of Spider-Man and allows small children mixed emotions. She loves pampering or drawing or something she wants. She also loves to scratch everything and abort it. * Hulk: is Spider-Man's third largest mixed superdental companion for toddlers. He is one of the happiest members of the army of superheroes. It is Spider-Man's third helper, which allows young children to experience mixed emotional adventures. It is not clear if Hulk is really a very morenice type of the series. * Captain America: the fourth mixed-emotion partner of the superhero boy from Spider-Man, and he's one of the happiest members of the superhero army. He is Spider-Man's fourth helper and allows young children to enjoy the fun mixed emotional adventures thus far. * Thor: the fifth companion of mixed emotion of the small children of Spider-Man, and is the most adorable companion of Captain America. Thor is one of the happiest members of the superhero army. Thor is the fifth and previously sixth companion of Spider-Man. Allow each of the small children to participate in the incredible happy mixed adventures of the youngest. * Cyclops: is the sixth mixed-emotion partner of the Spider-Man boy, and he is one of the happiest members of the superhero army. He is the seventh companion of Spider-Man. Previously, Cyclops allowed young children to enjoy the mixed exciting adventures. * Hercules: the seventh and final companion of mixed emotion of Spider-Man, and is one of the happiest members of the army of superheroes. Hercules is the ninth companion of Spider-Man, previously allowing young children to experience the mixed emotional adventures of history. Additional Main * Iron Man: is the companion of Spider-Man. It refers to a stronger couple who do not speak, who made their best protocatas through the adventures of mixed emotions. * Iceman: is the companion of Spider-Man. It refers to a stronger couple who do not speak, who made their best protocatas through the adventures of mixed emotions. * Colossus: is the companion of Spider-Man. It refers to a stronger couple who do not speak, who made their best protocatas through the adventures of mixed emotions. US releases The four episodes were aired on BabyFirstTV in the United States on April 30, 2008, as the US releases. Each episode have been aired in over 150 countries and translated into 60 languages, and have been ran from 2004 to 2010. It is also owned by Marvel Worldwide, Marvel Entertainment's worldwide division. Broadcast From 2004 to 2009, Spider-Man & Friends was broadcast in more than 150 countries and translated into 60 languages, and they have been the most adorable web series in the history of young children in history. He made his first television debut on BabyTV in Israel, airing from 2006 to 2008, weekdays at 2:30 p.m. He then debuted in Latin America on Cartoon Network (Latin America) and Magic Kids, from 2005 to 2007. Magic Kids stopped broadcasting on May 24, 2006. The 110-minute film event inspired by the series, Aventuras Mundiales, the largest of the Mexican and Colombian versions, was held from July 4 to 13, through Cinépolis, to promote the Latin American version of Spider-Man & Friends in the association of Cartoon Network. The event of 110 minutes and 5 episodes was shown in Cinépolis, through the promotion of Cartoon Network events. In the United States, it premiered on BabyFirstTV in April 2008, but since then it was removed from the US schedule in September 2008. The dual broadcast package of the two episodes began airing weekdays at 12: 00 p. M., on weekends at 9:10 a.m. and at 10:02 a.m. on Fridays. From June 13, 2009 to April 30, 2010, it was broadcasted in the United Kingdom, on Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2, airing weekly through six programs (such as Dual broadcast pack of the two different episodes began airing weekdays at 12:00 p.m., weekends at 9:10 a.m. and 10:02 a.m. Three force programs were broadcast through the broadcast from the USA). In the batch of months, it was transmitted through the schedule batch. The series ceased to exist in June 2010. External links * Spider-Man & Friends Website * Production Website See also * Cartoonverse Television * Kids Mix Broadcasting * Spider-Man & Friends Category:2004 web series debuts Category:2006 web series endings